


A Little Help

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 28 - "Please help me"





	A Little Help

"You want what?" Rumplestiltskin asked, certain he had heard it wrong. His mind wasn't entirely all there these days, so it was a valid possibility.

"I want to make a surprise to Alice, and I need your help," Robin repeated, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm not much help to anyone these days," he pointed out. He didn't do much besides spin, really. Outside of turning straw into gold, he hadn't done any magic in ages.

"Please help me."

Rumplestiltskin sighed. That would probably make Alice happy. He liked Alice.

"What do you need?" He asked, a little resigned.

"Thank you!"


End file.
